


[seulrene]宿敌

by mikas7



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikas7/pseuds/mikas7
Summary: 高冷矜持学姐在图书馆书架间被腹黑美女学妹弄到上面流泪下面喷水的灵魂car
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 100





	1. 狭路

**Author's Note:**

> ——如果那天裴珠泫知道接下来会发生的事，一定不会去图书馆。

啊，终于找到了。

书架边的少女蹙眉舒展，看着鳞次栉名的一排书籍里那本显眼的烫金书脊——通过千辛万苦才找到的被格兰芬多学院列为禁书的《性心理学》。

若说这本书为何被列为禁书，倒不是因为有什么金瓶内容，只是因着老古板的格兰芬多院长看不过眼，说什么伤风败俗之类罢了。

然而就在裴珠泫伸出手的一刹那，一只同样白皙修长的手从另一端按住书籍。

裴珠泫抬眼——那张她十分不愿意看到的脸。姜涩琪，斯莱特林学院代表，比自己低一年级，不仅学习成绩优异，魔法天赋异禀。曾代表斯莱特林学院在多项文娱比赛中斩获佳绩，在全校拥有众多的仰慕者。

作为格兰芬多学院代表的裴珠泫曾与其共事过几次。不过，谨慎继承着两院水火不容的悠久传统，两人自然没成为什么所谓的朋友。

与高岭之花裴珠泫不同，姜涩琪常常带着无懈可击的笑容，在各种场合如鱼得水，照顾每个人的感受又善解人意，同性缘和异性缘自然不用多少。

当然，以上是她的仰慕者为她写的简介。若是在反对派口中，可就成了见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，例如，裴珠泫就常常对她的八面玲珑嗤之以鼻，并称之为，做作。

此刻她也抬眼看到裴珠泫，嘴角一挑，做了个前辈好的口型，算是后辈的敬意。

程式化地点头回应，本以为姜涩琪会识相地让出书本，结果发现对方完全没有要松开手的意思。毕竟这是唯一一本在架可借的目标书籍，其它几本不知何时才能还回。想到自己的选修课的论文截止日期，裴珠泫压低声音，缓缓说道

“斯莱特林的学生就是这样尊敬前辈的吗” 

姜涩琪闻言挑眉，好听的声音响起，

“哦？格兰芬多的前辈都是这般没有风度的吗？”

呵，一如既往地伶牙俐齿。裴珠泫看着她令人厌恶的完美笑容，我可没空在这里陪你玩文字游戏，手下用力，意图将书抽出来。然而姜涩琪一边手下发力按住书，看着裴珠泫面上一闪而过的急切，装作恍然大悟的样子

“原来姐姐这么着急，是怕别人发现——格兰芬多的高材生偷阅禁书啊~”

糟糕，这家伙怎么知道这么多。被说中心事的裴珠泫心中一沉。

“我现在确实很需要这本书，我会尽快用完还回来的。所以…请你松手。”

明明是妥协却让裴珠泫说出一种命令的感觉。若是换做别人，裴珠泫或许会更加谦和，然而，一种说不清的情绪让骄傲的她不可能和宿敌姜涩琪平心静气。

“既然学姐这么喜欢，我倒也不是不能割爱，不过呢…既然我帮学姐尽了前辈谦让后辈的义务，不如…学姐叫我一声姐姐吧？”

？！

谁规定前辈要谦让后辈了？！这人怎么能理直气壮地…占自己便宜！裴珠泫腹诽。不能再拖下去了，若是再被旁人看到更是节外生枝。对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍。

趁其不备，裴珠泫一下抽出书，做了个胜者的高傲表情，转身向走廊走去。

啊，狡猾的小野猫。

然而没走几步便和从对面绕过来的姜涩琪碰了面。

“学姐可真是不乖呢，既然不愿叫姐姐”顿了一 会，嘴唇凑到裴珠泫耳边，湿热的气息让后者敏感得一抖，“那就叫床给我听吧？”

————TBC


	2. 蜜桃软了吗？

“学姐可真是不乖呢，既然不愿叫姐姐”顿了一会，嘴唇凑到裴珠泫耳边，湿热的气息让后者敏感得一抖，“那就叫床给我听吧？”

？！

说着，欺身下来，将裴珠泫困在自己与书架之间，轻咬正在变红的耳垂。

“想不到平时清冷学姐也会看那种书呢…为了一本书对我那么凶，就这么想看那种禁书吗？寂寞了？”一双纤细的手也抚上她的肩，从后向前，慢慢隔着衣裙摸上傲人的峰乳。

“啪”的一声，书本脱手掉在地上。裴珠泫的心跳也跟着震了一下。

这是在图书馆！这家伙居然…

胸前异样的感觉让裴珠泫一时不敢相信姜涩琪如此的大胆，抬起双手推拒，却被捉住手腕按在架子上。

“放开我！你说什么…我是要写论文…”

“哦？论一论怎样摸才能让学姐更舒服吗。那样的话我很期待。”

“不过，我更期待姐姐的身体，亲自告诉我。”

越来越离谱了。当两颗蜜桃被身前红发的优等生暧昧地按了两下，格兰芬多小狮子一下漏出了几声羞人的呜咽。

“真敏感呢，我好喜欢。学姐要是不乖，会有惩罚的。”恶魔般的声音在耳边响起。

喂......

双手被那人一手制住，她的另一只手轻抚自己的面颊，随后一张精致的脸压下来，两唇相碰。裴珠泫本能地闭上眼睛，慌张地咬紧牙关，姜涩琪吸吮着裴珠泫的唇，每次又持久又用力。

好闻的香水味…嘴唇被那人吸好麻…裴珠泫脑子已经开始嗡嗡作响，自己的初吻就这样被那个讨厌的家伙夺走了…

不能…不能再让她进来了…

感受到裴珠泫牙齿紧闭的抗拒，姜涩琪将空余的右手罩在一边的浑圆上轻揉起来。

布料摩擦着那处裴珠泫自己洗澡时不小心碰到都会悸动的小点。趁着珠泫抑制不住漏出的几下呻吟，长驱而入，舔舐她的牙根，像胜利者的炫耀似地重重按压式了两下手下从胸罩衣服外面都能看出明显胀起的红点。

裴珠泫被这一系列的变故弄得又急又羞。奈何胸部的敏感被那人掌控，整个人一下绵软了。

“嗯…啊…住手啊…”音调被刺激得拔高。

“嘘，学姐这么大声，想要路过的人发现吗，发现你乳头已经涨这么大了，自己能感觉到吗，嗯？”

“你…闭嘴…”姜涩琪的话和那一点传来的电流带来铺天盖地的羞耻感，裴珠泫甚至感觉自己下面…已经好湿了…明明是这个女人做坏事，怎么自己怕被发现，真不公平，裴珠泫委屈地想。

“学姐还是那么嘴硬，不过好像没有这里硬呢。”姜涩琪又掐了一下那块，随后右手绕到后背抽出系带，裙子开口一下失去束缚，露出光滑的脊背。肌肤触到初秋的冷空气，裴珠泫忍不住瑟缩一下，剧烈地挣扎起来。

“你放开我…别太过分了…”

啊！…这个混蛋，又按她那里…

姜涩琪迅速用丝带穿过上层书架金属隔层的穿孔在裴珠泫的手腕上打了个结，迫使她双臂抬高举过头顶，胸前的美景被无法遮挡地挺出来。

“终于两只手都能用了呢。学姐乖一些别乱动，不然容易蹭伤手腕哦。”像狐狸在劝哄误入陷阱的小兔。

上身的裙装被褪到腰腹，“喂！不行…”微弱的抵抗随着内衣卡扣也被灵活的手机挑开彻底宣告无效。那人将她内衣脱下，拿起装模作样地嗅了嗅，羞得裴珠泫几乎哭出来。随后，冰凉的手掌直接整个捏住两边的蜜桃，顺逆时针相对地拉着软肉画圈——

呀…太、太用力了…

“学姐的乳房真美呢，手感也好，不知道里面要是装了奶会不会一挤就喷出来？”说着又轻佻地捏了一下颤颤巍巍的乳晕。

“啊…”这混蛋在说什么啊…

四指陷在上面的乳肉，拇指上拖，偶尔使劲向上顶，像是要从下贯穿一般用力，唯独将挺立的茱萸空在虎口的位置孤孤零零，一下一下，像遭受风雨摧折的娇蕊。

“不要、不要…弄…好痛…”带着哭腔的呻吟。被冷落的那点又不知羞地有些痒......

一向清心寡欲的裴珠泫哪经得住这样的侵犯。双手被控制，只能拼命地扭动身体，却只是把娇嫩的乳房更加送到恶魔的手里。

下身早就水漫金山，两腿无力地加紧着想要掩饰自己已经溃不成军的事实，要不是靠在书架上她早就绵软跌坐下去。

书架间，一名褐发少女被面前的红发少女侵犯着胸乳， 面色绯红，梨花带雨，紧咬牙关忍耐着什么，不时漏出几声压抑的低喘。衣衫卡在腰间，内衣也不它应该在的位置，而是在被扔在旁边的书架。这种场景在图书馆可不常见。

这里是图书馆…学习的地方…自己却在这里被姜涩琪…这样弄…

“学姐刚刚不是很厉害吗，怎么现在衣服都脱了，还把书都扔了嗯？”姜涩琪低头轻柔地吻着她的眼睛挑衅，手下的动作却一点也没放轻。其实姜涩琪早就认真控制力道了，她可不想伤了心仪已久的小猫，不过没想到裴珠泫这般敏感，刺激承受不住便叫痛。

乳房上一定被她弄出印迹了…

——TBC


	3. 手摸哪里啊！

“嗯…我还给你书、我不要了、…别捏了…啊…”  
黑发少女被欺负得眼泪都出来了，终于服了软。

“这才对嘛。跟学妹抢东西可不像话。为了体现学姐的诚意，接下来要听我的话哦。”姜涩琪的声音温柔，可内容却让裴珠泫颤抖了一下。

接下来？！

裴珠泫无力地看着姜涩琪将自己腰间的裙子褪至脚踝，又因自己的配合奖励了一个温柔的吻，落在敏感的脖颈。被她亲的那处马上发热起来…

主导者用膝盖顶了顶承受方的两腿之间，示意分开，打底裤的面料蛮横地贴上腿心。

“够了、别…别在羞辱我了…”

她已经…除了内裤护住的那处，整个人都光溜溜地在暴露在姜涩琪面前…太糟糕了…

然而姜涩琪充耳不闻，膝盖缓缓地顶进去，小心注意不弄疼面前脆弱的少女，意外地触到有些黏糊的布料。

“这么湿了？是我弄学姐的胸太舒服了，还是学姐…太喜欢我了？我都还没碰你下面呢。”

强词夺理…又一股暖流出来了、控制不住…

胸部重新被轻重交加地揉搓起来，下面被那人用膝盖一下一下地撞着…不是很痛…又羞耻又有一种说不出的前所未有的酥麻感…

“舒服吗，珠泫？”

“嗯…呀…”

自己的名字被那人轻柔地含在嘴里，却是在这样羞耻的场合…至于那问话......怎么可能说出口啊！

然而不回答就会被加大力气撞那里…

“嗯…不要了…那里感觉…好奇怪、嗯！…”

有些酸、有些胀.....还有些舒服...裴珠泫被奇异的感受冲撞得早已忘了面前的女子是和自己过不去的宿敌，无助地向姜涩琪喃喃自己的感受。

“嗯？学姐该不会是第一次吧。”看着平时端庄自持的前辈如今因着自己做出的青涩反应，得意的斯莱特林心里一片愉快。

“你！…混蛋！你以为谁都像你啊！...四处留情、…你走开...嗯...”

本是玩笑的问话却让裴珠泫强忍着快意保持的矜持瞬间崩塌。想到姜涩琪平时那么受人欢迎，手法又那么熟练，现在这么惊讶地问她，不知和多少人做过…强烈的醋意和对姜涩琪竟然对她是第一次这般意外的不爽刺激得珠泫委屈地哭了。被绑住的手也不顾丝绸摩擦的疼痛，挣扎起来。

这混蛋...随心所欲地把自己压在图书馆的架子上又摸又掐的、还撞自己那里...把自己当什么啊....她对待这种事就这么随便吗！

姜涩琪看着好不容易安抚的小猫剧烈地挣扎，眼泪又不断地往外涌，心中全部了然。停下膝盖的动作，缠绵地摸了摸她的头发，柔声逗她:

“反应这么大呀，吃醋啦？ 学姐亲眼看到我四处留情？是因为喜欢我所以跟踪我的吗？还是，故意这样说来激怒我，想要我更重地欺负你吗，嗯？”随着愉悦的尾音，上位者轻轻褪下面前少女腰腹下面仅剩的那点布料，露出茂密而诱惑的森林。

喜欢她…吗？

姜涩琪或许只是句玩笑话，但却让裴珠泫心脏砰砰地跳。

其实，在一开始，就算全世界都觉得两院代应该打得你死我活，裴珠泫对姜涩琪并没有什么反感的情绪。天生丽质，才能过人又不张扬。那样闪耀的人，很难让人不喜欢。更何况裴珠泫也是内外兼备的优等生，对于棋逢对手的姜涩琪，更多的是惺惺相惜。

“这里也好看，露水在枝杈上亮晶晶的。”

“听话，腿分开一点。”

“呜.....”

“嗯，好乖。里面感觉空不空？想不想要？”

湿透的内裤被暂时清理出战场。深处不断地因那人露骨的话语涌出隐秘的悸动...之前怎么不知道这家伙如此轻浮，这和她在大家面前表现的完美样子判若两人。

刚才已经被自己胸部捂热的手指贴上腿根轻轻揉着，另一只手绕到身后轻抚雪臀。

呀！...那家伙...手摸哪里啊！...

“学姐下面的小鲍鱼，有自己弄过吗？”

——TBC


	4. 学姐的小鲍鱼

——chapter 4

“学姐下面的小鲍鱼，有自己弄过吗？”

…！那种地方…怎么可能！这个变态…

臀肉被不轻不重地按压了两下，“嗯，小屁股这么敏感。不知道里面的肉是不是比外面还要软啊？”

羞耻至极的珠泫又被这色情的话语逼出泪花。感觉好像有什么东西积压在小腹，随着那人的手指摸着自己私处越发膨胀起来。

好胀…忍不住...想叫出声...

怎么、就走到了现在这步啊。

——

其实一开始两人接触还算正常，工作的原因低头不见抬头见，又恰好志趣相投，甚至有成为挚友的趋势。两人也曾因聊到有趣的话题相见恨晚。

然而后来，渐渐地，裴珠泫一看到姜涩琪同其他人亲亲密密地在一起谈笑风生就莫名窝火，尤其是那群斯莱特林学院的学妹，眼睛里的星星都要溢出来了，亲昵地挽着姜涩琪的手臂喋喋不休。啊，讨厌的蛇院小崽子！讨厌的蛇院！讨厌的…姜涩琪。

理智自持的裴珠泫不能容许自己拥有这种不理智的情绪，——那家伙有什么好的，你们众星捧月去吧，我才不稀罕呢。

面对裴珠泫的冷脸，姜涩琪不动声色地与之调为同步。再加上院系恩怨的关系，平日里自己的好友也常常在耳边念叨，姜涩琪那家伙又如何在教授面前邀功、如何蛊惑学长从而得到什么名额的…越听越烦，是啊，那样糟糕的人，我干嘛要因为她而烦心啊！

本以为两人的关系就会一直这样不冷不热下去，直到这次在图书馆的偶遇。

她也要借那本书？！自己是因为选修了心理学的课程将它作为论文资料来用，她借来做什么...该不会是学习怎么勾引男生吧...可是她那样招蜂引蝶的人还需要自己动手吗，明明周围永远桃花不断.......

酸酸涩涩的感觉充斥着裴珠泫，把她原本千辛万苦找到资料的喜悦一扫而光。结果让她失了前辈的风度，还陷入现在这样的窘境。

喜欢…她…

是了...自己竟然喜欢着宿敌学院的学生代表，平时一看到她那副对谁都温柔有礼的样子就不爽，其实是希望她只对自己一个人温柔吧…温柔地和自己说话、温柔地亲吻自己、温柔地、同自己做情人间的亲密事......

下午三点半，阳光射入窗子的偏角微微缩减，馆里已经有些暗了。

此刻自己在随时会有人经过的书架间给那人脱光了衣服上下其手，更要命是身体像要失控一样，被她碰过的腿心里像有什么东西在跳动，叫嚣着想要被面前悠悠然的女人更粗暴的对待，让可怜的主人再不堪一些。

见身下的被情欲折磨的可人眼眸秋水盈盈地看着她，耐心的猎人丢出糖果。

“学姐很乖，照我说的做了。作为奖励我也可以满足学姐一个不太过分的要求哦。”

“松开我..嗯...手腕疼...”软软地求她。

“叫我。”

“...姜涩琪...”

“亲密点。”

“嗯...涩琪、啊...”

尾音有些不稳了、、胸房和下面的脆弱都被那人掌控...她按一下自己的声音就抖一下，好羞耻。

“好乖。”

解开丝带放到一旁，吻了吻那片被勒出红痕的肌肤。“疼吗，姐姐还真是固执，非要伤了自己让我心疼。”

是谁的错啊......这个恶人先告状的混蛋。

下面已经足够湿润，但涩琪仍怕伤到她，低声哄她放松，又施力揉了揉绵软的臀肉，惹得珠泫紧咬下唇扼住屈辱的呻吟。

...自己一丝不挂得被前面衣冠整齐的女人玩弄着前面、后面。这个认知让珠泫的花穴又不知餍足地涌出水来。

指腹摸到那处湿漉漉的豆蔻，“那我按门铃咯，姐姐要叫给我听哦。”

——TBC


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后面还有两章结局。完整版欢迎大佬来爱发电app搜索：全场唯一指定苏杉杉~ 宿敌麒麟版和sol版可以私信任选

谢谢大家！  
爱发电app搜索：全场唯一指定苏杉杉~ 宿敌麒麟版和sol版可以私信任选


End file.
